


【THORKI/錘基】TO MY BELOVED BROTHER

by Hosoya_coco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosoya_coco/pseuds/Hosoya_coco
Summary: 背景：THE DARK WORLD後，Thor還未知道Loki仍然生還，於是每年都會寫不會收到回覆的信給最愛的弟弟以作悼念。





	【THORKI/錘基】TO MY BELOVED BROTHER

又過一年了，最近生活怎樣？

遲來了是我的錯，我道歉，但要知道你在各界闖的禍實在難纏，天曉我花了多少日月光陰。  
不過相信你開始惡作劇時從不考慮收拾爛攤子的問題，因為你知道我一定會為你善後，古今一轍。雖然這次惡作劇玩得有點過份。

噢，有件事我不得不告訴你，那是我在地球協助珍及艾瑞克收拾一些不屬於凡人的寶物時遇到的事，相信你知道後會高興的。 我在凡人的街道――嗯，那好像是叫倫敦的地方，那裡比阿斯嘉特的市集還要多人，有出售苦澀啡水的地方，也有你喜歡的甜食賣，真希望能帶你逛逛。我在那裡被一些中庭人認出了，雀躍地說要跟我合照，看來我在中庭也挺受歡迎。拍照過後問起我關於你的事，她們說你長相好看，要是不做壞事的話應該能是個風靡少女的美男子。我笑言道謝，心中替你高興，或許地球人沒有你想像中的那麼討厭你，至少女士的話。 所以你要重新考慮停止惡作劇棄暗投明嗎？多希望有天能有你站在我身旁對抗我們的共同敵人，只要我倆同心協力，要消滅怎樣的敵人也易如反掌吧。

最近在阿斯嘉特聽到一些傳言，說你回來了。我抱著一線生機發瘋似的去了所有你有可能到訪的地方找你，卻總是失望而去，一瞬令我回想起往日你跟我玩捉迷藏的日子，你總是能用母后教你的幻術把我玩弄在手掌中，又能把你的所在處瞞天過海，所以我總說你是捉迷藏的高手，我永遠無法找到你。

結果那天我回到宮殿范達爾笑言這可能也是你的惡作劇。那下子我更確信了，我永遠無法找到真正的你。 但同時，我更希望這是你的惡作劇。所以在這場鬧劇後，你會在不知哪一隅看著我困苦的樣子然後竄出來嘲笑我重蹈覆轍被你玩味的愚笨嗎？ 今天我也這樣幻想著：如果這樣能滿足你的復仇，我從不介意你繼續作弄我，但作一點補償，我可以要求換取你親口的一句「我在這裡」嗎？那麼就算你再化身成蛇襲擊我我也甘願自投羅網。

記得某本不知名的古典記載過：「流星縱然炫耀也不過出現一瞬，在那黑暗的宇宙中劃過一線銀痕以後又歸回沉寂。」我甚少質疑書本內容，你知道我不太擅長詮釋文字，但我竟然打從心裡不同意這句話。 你知道嗎？以你為名的流星即使只有燦爛的一剎，那瞬間，我的宇宙早已因你而成為閃爍著光芒的永恆了。 你知道的，我會一直等你回來再次燃亮屬於我倆的星宿。

像我會一直愛你一樣。

你永遠的哥哥　  
Thor上

**Author's Note:**

> 總覺得兄上對弟弟的思念很大很廣很深，即使弟弟一直是如此的頑皮頑固頑強及頑劣，但面對(以為)弟弟為了救自己而犧牲性命還是有說不出的心痛，或者還有一些的內疚，更重要的是對Thor而言Loki就是他的弟弟，不管是否血脈相連，不管他做了多少壞事，Loki還是Thor唯一而獨一的弟弟呢。  
> 雖然看到The Dark World的最後一瞬覺得被騙了眼淚，但對於還未知道珍愛的弟弟還生存的Thor應該是非常傷感的，想著想著就寫下了這一封「給弟弟的信」以為Thor訴說對弟弟的懷念了。(掩面)  
> 謝謝看到最後的大家呢！


End file.
